finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Drain (ability)
.]] ''.]] :For the recurring sword, see Blood Sword. Drain (ドレイン, Dorein) is a recurring Black Magic spell from the series. It absorbs HP from the target to refill the caster's HP. Like healing magic, it works in reverse against the undead. When it is cast upon the user, it will always miss. Although this spell is exclusively reserved to mages, a weapon known as the Blood Sword, which is typically available for Warriors, acts similar to the spell when used to inflict damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II '''Drain' is a Black Magic spell which transfers HP from one or all enemies to the caster. This is reversed when casting on the undead. The amount of HP transferred depends on the spell level. Any character can learn Drain by having them use the Drain Tome (called the Drain Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III '''Drain' is a Black Magic level 7 spell that can only be bought in Doga's Village or in the Invincible for 20,000 gil. Only the Black Mage, Sage, Magus, and the Onion Knight can cast it, while the enemies Doga's Clone, Doga, Echidna, Garm, and Gomory can use it against the party. It has a base power of 160 and is Recovery elemental. The item Lilith's Kiss can cast Drain when used in battle. In the NES version, the spell is bugged against undead targets, in which it will neither harm nor heal the undead, and will not harm the caster when used against undead. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Drain' is a Black Magic spell, usable by Rydia at level 36 (in the DS version, she automatically learns it when she rejoins the party as an adult) and by Palom at level 26. Fusoya automatically knows it when he joins the party, and Tellah learns it after Cecil becomes a Paladin. It costs 18 MP (15 in the DS version) to cast. It has a spell power of 20 in non-DS versions (80 in Easytype) and an accuracy of 70% (100% in non-DS versions). ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Drain' returns as a Black Magic spell that costs 18 MP to cast and is usable at Fusoya (who automatically starts with the spell), Palom (at level 29), Rydia (at level 36), Golbez (at level 35), and Leonora (at level 36). ''Final Fantasy V '''Drain' is a level 4 Black Magic spell. Black Mages can cast it as a spell, although Mystic Knights can also cast it on their sword to the same effect. It costs 13 MP to cast, and can be bought for 3,000 gil in Regole, Castle of Bal, Quelb, and Castle Surgate. ''Final Fantasy VI The Esper Ifrit teaches '''Drain' at a rate of x1, and is learned naturally by Terra Branford at level 12. It costs 15 MP to cast, has a power of 38, a hit rate of 120, and is vulnerable to Runic. ''Final Fantasy VII Though not a spell usable by the party except by using a Vampire Fang, '''Drain' is a spell used by Ghost and Gi Nattak. The ability, however, can be utilized by the player through the use of the HP Absorb Materia. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '''HP Absorb' returns as a Materia that allows the user to absorb damage dealt as HP. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- '''Drain' absorbs a small amount of HP from an enemy. Two upgrades of Drain, called Drainra and Drainga, each absorb more HP than Drain. The three spells cost 16, 30 and 55 MP to cast, respectively. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Drain' is a spell that steals HP from the enemy and heals the spellcaster. The effect is reversed if the spellcaster is under the Zombie status. It is a fairly elusive spell but can be powerful when junctioned onto ST-Atk-J, as it allows the player to drain HP from their enemies by physically attacking them. Some enemies are immune to the Drain effect, in which they are damaged by the spell, but the caster will not be healed. ''Final Fantasy IX Only Vivi can cast this spell. Drain can be learned from an Oak Staff for 60 AP, ignores Reflect, costs 14 MP to cast, and has a spell power of 32. The enemy Ghost can also use this spell. Final Fantasy X '''Drain' is a Black Magic spell located along Wakka's path of the Sphere Grid. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Drain' is a Arcana ability for the Dark Knight dressphere. It costs 20 AP to learn and 8 MP to cast or can be used via the Covetous Garment Grid. The Gun Mage ability Absorb has the same effect but it absorbs HP and MP, not just HP. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Drain' is Black Magic spell available to Black Mages, Dark Knights, and Scholars. Unlike in other games, if used on undead it simply has no effect rather than being reversed. There also exists a more powerful Drain II available only to Dark Knights, which adds any excess health drained as temporary Hit Points. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Drain' is a Level 3 Arcane Magick that transfers HP from one foe to the caster. Drain can only be cast when its required license on the License Board has been learned. It cost 18 MP to cast, and can be bought in Rabanastre, Eruyt Village, and Mt. Bur-Omisace for 3,200 gil. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Drain is a Level 2 Green Magick available in the Muthru Bazaar. It can be used by the four mage Job classes, White Mage, Black Mage, Time Mage, and Red Mage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Drain can only be cast by Ba'Gamnan and the Yarhi Atomos. Lancet, one of Llyud's abilities, has a nearly identical function. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Drain' is a Spellblade ability for the Templar class used by Beowulf Cadmus. Mystic's Invigoration also has the same effect, costs 16 MP to cast, 350 JP to learn, and has a range of four squares ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Energy Mace teaches '''Drain' to the Sage for 100 AP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Drain' is an Arcanist spell learned for 300 AP from a Sleet Rod. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light '''Drain' appears as a Dark Magic spell. Drain costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. The spell can be given to any character by having a Drain Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Urbeth for 1500 gil. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Drain is a Lvl. 4 spell that costs 3 SP to cast and attacks three grids forward. Gallery Category:Green Magick Category:Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy XI Spells